That's How
by KoveAiden
Summary: Angsty. How? The lowest of low, the Juunishi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba/Fruits Basket or Simple Plan's song Untitled.

Warning: Spoilers and character death. Angst.

* * *

_**Dedicated to: My beloved pet: Rocket J. Dog who had a heart attack and died on my living room floor the morning of Wed. July 13, 2005.

* * *

**_

**That's How.**

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight.._

Yuki

He sat in the corner of the horrible room shaking, flinching when the door slammed as Akito left. Tears rolling down his cheeks as darkness sets in totally. The cold air stings the many welts and cuts on his frail body.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain..._

Rin

She sat in the hospital bed, alternating between staring out the window at the grey skies and the IV that was pumping the crimson life into her near dead body.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run..._

Kyo

He stood at the barred window of the "Cat room", his arm reaching out, catching the icy raindrops as they fell from the grim, hopeless heavens.

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream..._

Shigure

The dog sat on a cushion on the wood floor. He was holding a newspaper, trying to direct his attention away from his silent house so void of life.

_How could this happen to me?_

_Everybody's screaming _

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me..._

Momiji

The small blonde stood in front of the house

Looking in at his family exchanging Christmas gifts, The snow collecting on his shoulders and head.

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again..._

Kagura

She walked slowly along the side of the highway, her 'cat-pack' stuffed with clothes and painstakingly saved money, the leg missing from the stuffed feline. The felt body part laying in the snow, unnoticed, almost a mile back.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened _

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't..._

Hatori

The doctor stood motionless on his porch staring solemnly at the frozen world. He watched as the snow that landed on his shoes turned to _water_ and mixed with the tears that were falling there.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run..._

Hatsuharu

He panted in the dojo, hitting and kicking the punching bag over and over again, his fingers cramped and sore, his ankles bruised.

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away..._

Kisa

The petite golden haired girl sat at her desk, head down. A ring of taller girls surrounding her, their voices harsh and taunting, their comments cruel.

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?..._

Hiro

He lay on the cold, tile floor of the bathroom. The blood flowing from the tragically beautiful slashes at his thin, pale wrists. The razor, fallen to the floor a foot away, glinted a metallic ruby.

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run..._

Ayame

The snake stood in front of his shop, staring with obvious remorse at the sign that hung on the dark window.

"Vacant"

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away..._

Ritsu

The usually hysteric man stood still and blank gazing emptily out of his cell and into the white hallway of the asylum.

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream..._

Kureno

The man no longer part of the Juunishi curse sat on the bed he shared with Akito. He stared at the picture of the blonde woman with a deep intensity. The door opened and he quickly returned the frame-less photo under the mattress, greeting the entering person with a fake smile.

_How could this happen to me?_

Arisa Hana-jima & Megumi.

The trio marched up the hill and into the cemetery, making their way to Kyoko's grave. They set a large bouquet of white gardenias at the missed woman's headstone. The placed an even bigger one of purple lilies on the stone next to it. The one marked 'Honda Tohru'.

* * *

OWARI.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. P.S. I miss my dog already. -** 1:01 A.M. 14/07/05. 


End file.
